


This Isn't Funny

by bellasgay



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Kisses, i'll explain context later lol, im new hi, mention of suicide, they are all homies and i am CRYING, tos modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasgay/pseuds/bellasgay
Summary: zelos and lloyd : gayekvar : deadforcystus : depressed





	This Isn't Funny

**Author's Note:**

> me and one of my gfs like to roleplay zelloyd, and we have a modern au (lloyd is a fucking GEEK) and the desian grand cardinals are the student council dhfklshdgagdjrsg thank u goodbye  
> ps : regal is a dick for now

Regal pounded his fist into his hand, deadpan expression darkened by the gray clouds above him. "Br-Bryant, surely y-you wouldn't k-kill me o-on school p-property?" Kvar winced, backing away until he reached the wall. "You've hurt so many half-elves, the council is sick."  
\---  
Kvar took one last hit before his eyes shut, his mind fading. Regal scrunched up his nose before fleeing the scene. Forcystus exited the school, suddenly ripped out of his thoughts. He spotted a familiar figure lying motionless on the cracked, worn pavement, mind immediately leaping to the worst conclusion. Dashing to Kvar, he began to panic. "Sh-Shit-- Kvar? K-Kvar, this is n-not funny--" He shook his shoulder, tears already threatening to fall down his face. Although he was breathing, his beaten face showed no signs of being awake. The beast of the council, Magnius, flooded outside afterwards. "Yo, Forcystus? Everything alright?" He called, daring to step closer. Forcystus sighed in relief at the sight of him breathing, heart beating fast. The bluet whipped his head around to look at Magnius, tears already falling down his face. "K-Kvar-- he's h-hurt-" "Hurt?" Magnius dashed over, gasping. "Wh-Who did it?!" He yelled, cracking his knuckles. "I don't _know--"_ Forcystus hissed, running his fingers through his hair nervously. Magnius huffed, kneeling down to the blonde half-elf and biting his lip, tears stinging his eyes. "Shit." He muttered. "Should we bring h-him to the council room?" The red head asked his leader. He nodded, knowing that his voice would probably break if he spoke now. The council member picked up Kvar carefully, walking towards the doors, waiting for Magnius to open them due to his hands being full. Magnius held the doors open for the bluet, scarred face remorseful and solemn. Pronyma tapped the floor, scoffing and opening the council room's door to see him carrying Kvar. Her mouth parted as her eyes widened. "H-Holy shit." Forcystus averted his eyes, looking down solemnly at Kvar's limp body. He sniffed, taking in a breath before speaking, his voice shaky. "Wh-where's the f-first aid kit?" "I'll get it." Pronyma rushed out, propping up the door and quickly going to the nurse's office, pushing through shocked and scared students. Rodyle turned a corner, gasping as well. He laid Kvar onto the council couch (tm), waiting for Pronyma to get back with the first aid kit, wiping his tears on the back of his regular arm. Pronyma bust back into the room, nearly shoving the first aid kit into Forcystus' torso. She was shaking, tears now falling down her face. Rodyle and Magnius silently closed the door, blocking many confused students from the sight of Kvar. He flinched at the sudden arrival of the kit, but quickly began working, becoming more and more angry with every injury he patched up. By the end, he had gone through a roll of bandages and multiple of those little tubes of neosporin. Magnius contemplated texting Zelos and Lloyd, knowing how Kvar was the first to help them. Forcystus huffed, packing away the medical supplies and shutting the kit roughly. "Sh-Should I text--" Magnius held his phone shakily. "..Y-yes, they'll pr-probably want to know.." Forcystus already knew who Magnius was talking about. He quickly typed a small explaination, sending it to Lloyd's cell phone. Pronyma sat down on one of the bean bags set around the room. "We'll find out who did this." Rodyle growled. Not too soon after, Lloyd burst into the council room, students all around wondering why the Irving kid was going in. He gasped at the sight, dashing up next to Forcystus to get a better look at Kvar. "Sh-Shit.." Zelos followed in after him, shutting the door after giving a good glare at the students. Kvar twitched a bit, wincing as he opened his eyes to the room full of his friends. And Rodyle. "Wh-- why the hell are you all crying?" "I th-thought you d-diiied!" Forcystus broke, sobbing. Lloyd flinched, putting a reassuring hand on the half-elf's shoulder. "A-At least I'm n-not dead..?" Kvar seemed confused. Zelos let out a sigh of relief. "Who hurt you?" He squinted at the blonde man. The bluet looked at Kvar with tear-flooded eyes, wondering that as well. Lloyd seemed equally interested, eyebrows furrowed determinedly. "Regal Bryant." The injured blonde stated, almost solemnly. "He wanted to get revenge for all the half-elves I hurt. I couldn't find words to explain th-that we--" The brunet tensed at the name, remembering how menacing the jock was at the party. Forcystus stayed silent, a dark look on his face. "I und-understand if you want to h-harm him, but please b-be careful." Kvar stuttered out. "I will. Magnius, come on, it's time to kick some Bryant ass," Forcystus growled, waving to the beefy half-elf as he walked to the door. "W-Wait! I'm c-coming too," Lloyd announced. The bluet glanced at him, squinting, but sighed. "Fine." Zelos and Pronyma glanced at each other, nodding. Rodyle stomped. "I'll help too."  
"...Okay, fine."  
Kvar raised an eyebrow. "Martel- do people care about me that much??" He mumbled. "Yes." Forcystus replied simply, turning to Kvar. "...Are you going to be alright on your own?" He asked, worrying a bit. "I'll be fine." Kvar smiled up at Forcystus. "Th-Thank you." The bluet gave a thumbs up and a slight smile to Kvar. "Alright. Let's go, guys," He walked out of the council room, a large group of students crowding the door. "...What the hell are you lot looking at? Go on, fuck off!" The half-elf snarled, shooing them. They complied with spooked looks. Magnius began to trudge away with the students. Pronyma just face palmed. "Not you, Magnius." Lloyd laughed at Magnius' dumbass behavior. The ginger ran back to the group as they continued outside.


End file.
